DC COMICS: DC Cinematic Universe bio Jonathan Kent
DC COMICS DC CINEMATIC UNIVERSE MAN OF STEEL: Jonathan was born on Kansas as part of a generation of farmers along with his brother Harry Kent Jr. Jonathan grew older and met and married another local girl, Martha in 1973. A year later Jonathan's brother Harry died.XXXJonathan and Martha took over the Kent Farm and ran it together, but were unable to have children of their own.XXXFinding of ClarkEditThen one night, an Alien spacecraft crash landed in one of their cornfields. Investigating, the two found the ship and a small baby. Take the baby in and hiding the ship in their barn, they adopted the baby and named him "Clark Kent".XXXAs Clark grew older he developed a strong bond with Jonathan and also incredible abilities such as Super Strength and his body incredibly dense to harm. Fearing other people's reaction, Jonathan instilled in Clark the need to hide these abilities from everybody else and act away from attention.XXXTyhjkJonathan reveals Clark's shipWhen Clark was 13, Pete Ross a boy in Clark's class continually bullied Clark and that same day Clark and his class went on school trip and the bus went over a bridge and into a river. Clark used his abilities to save everybody on the bus with a few children seeing and telling their parents inlcuding Pete.XXXFindJonathan reveals Clark's shipPete and his mother Helen Ross came to the Kent Farm to discuss what her son saw with Jonathan and Martha with the two trying to dismiss Helen's claims. Jonathan went out to see Clark reminding him that he can't reveal the special side of himself to anybody and was morally torn when Clark asked if he should let people die instead. Jonathan decided to reveal to him that he came to from the stars. He took him into the barn and showed him his ship that was underneath revealing he is an Alien before reassuring Clark that he will always be their son. He gave Clark the House of El Command Key that came with him to Earth and that he had been trying to figure out why Clark was sent to them and that Clark should try to find out the reason. RwhnjwrJonathan teaching Clark moralsSometime later, Jonathan took Clark with him to Sullivan's Truck & Tractor Repair and Clark waited in the car reading a book as a group of kids led by Kenneth Braverman started to gang up on Clark. Jonathan's presence scared them off and asked Clark if they hurt him. Jonathan reminded Clark that someday he will have to make a choice for himself when he grows older on whether to reveal himself to the world or not.XXX When Clark was 17, the whole family was out in the car and stuck on a highway in traffic. When a large tornado began sweeping across the region, the family evacuated the car and Jonathan told Clark to get Martha to safety under a nearby bridge as Jonathan went to help a mother and her chid.XdhjgfhkJonathan telling Clark not to save himClark said that he could help some of the people with his special powers but Jonathan was adamant that he needs to keep that side of him secret. Clark took a small child off of Jonathan and returned her to her mother while Jonathan rescued Hank whose was left in the car, breaking his foot in the process as a car come crashing on top. Realizing that Clark was about to save him and reveal his powers to the people standing by and to the world, Jonathan held up his hand, indicating to his son not to save him as he was swept away to his death. Jonathan was buried in Smallville cemetery next to his brother Harry. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.